User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' tops $200 million; explodes $600 million worldwide - Will it top $300 million?
"Sonic X: The Final Stand" easily topped the $200 million mark at the domestic box office with a total of $224.2 million during its second weekend in theaters from 4,205 theaters. In 3D, it causes tickets to go higher than the rest of the films. Over 1,000 showtimes has sold out tickets and 55% are accounted from Fandango. It got to that milestone faster than "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" ($208 million), but released last month, it got there first, so "Sonic" is the second film of the year to pass it. But both of them are only animated films. However, "Fast Five", now in its fourth weekend, is close on passing $200 million, to become only the first live-action film of the year to pass $200 million and should be there by Memorial Day when three other films "True Jackson, VP: The Movie", "The Hangover: Part II" and "Kung Fu Panda 2" opens in theaters. "Fast Five" is curently up to $186.2 million, and $506 million worldwide. Also, "Sonic X: The Final Stand" passes the $600 million mark to $614 million worldwide, and should be going on higher to pass "Scooby-Doo! The Movie's" $715 million worldwide total to become the highest-grossing film of the year. Next weekend by Memorial Day, it will pass the $250 million mark, passing both "The Revenge of Sonic" ($231 million) and "Return to Soleanna" ($289 million). It should possibly be making in at least $300 million before the end of next month, but about $290 million should be okay with it. It will be the most successful "Sonic X" film to date taking over "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna", as well as worldwide of $924 million. $950 million worldwide should be enough for "The Final Stand", but will fail to become the highest-grossing animated film of all-time behind "Toy Story 3" at $1 billion. This weekend, "The Final Stand" is the number two film this week with $61.8 million, falling 49 percent from its huge $125.7 million last weekend. "Bridesmaids" stays still to number three with another $21.4 million, for a total of $59.5 million. "Thor" fell to number four, and "Fast Five" rounds the top five. The winner of this week's box office of May 20 - 22 is "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides". The fourth installment after four years since the last installment "At World's End" returns to theaters. It topped the weekend with $90.1 million. This is lower opening to its two predesessors "Dead Man's Chest" ($135.6 million) and "At World's End" ($114.7 million). However, it's overseas opening broke a new record taking in $256.3 million, for a worldwide total of $346.3 million. It's total is far better than "At World's End" ($216 million) and for a world record beating "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" ($236 million). It's worldwide total is the fifth biggest of all-time. "On Stranger Tides" looks like that it's domestic gross will be the lowest-grossing "Pirates" film in the franchise, while its overseas gross will be the highest-grossing "Pirates" film in the franchise. If it doesn't make $300 million, than it will be the lowest among. And about $600 million overseas, than the franchise will still be alive. "True Jackson, VP: The Movie", "The Hangover: Part II" and "Kung Fu Panda 2" opens in theaters next weekend. Who will lead the box office? Category:Blog posts